


Potters Have a History of Behaving Badly

by Kira OHara (KiraOHara)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Scorpius PoV, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, accompanying drabble, at the moment unrequited AS/S, mentioned Harry/Draco, potential future foursome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraOHara/pseuds/Kira%20OHara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Potter siblings have a bit of fun in the privacy of their own rooms (or so they think).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potters Have a History of Behaving Badly

**Author's Note:**

> **Aritst/Author:** Kira O'Hara  
>  **Title:** Potters Have a History of Behaving Badly.  
>  **Rating:** Hard R/NC17.  
>  **Characters:** James2/Al/Lily2  (blurb also has unrequited!Al/Scorpius and mentioned H/D).  
>  **Warnings:** Incest.  
>  **Summary:** The Potter siblings have a bit of fun in the privacy of their own rooms (or so they think).  
>  **Original Prompt:** My own, though [Kitty](http://kitty-fic.livejournal.com/) picked the pairing. XD  
>  **Disclaimer:** This artwork/story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  _ **Secondary Disclaimer:** I don't support incest in real life, but in fiction is it A-OK with me!_

**(And a little blurb! Though it could be anyone in the doorway...even you! ;D)**

 

Scorpius scowled openly at the intricate tiles that ran the length of the hallway, ignoring the disapproving looks from his ancestors' portraits. Malfoys didn't let their emotions show, but he could give fuck all about that at the moment.

It wasn't that he begrudged his father's happiness. Far from it – he had been ecstatic when his father had found someone he cared for. It had been hard on the man since they'd lost Scorpius's mum, and it was nice to see him happy again.

It wasn't even that he truly disapproved of his father's choice in partner. Mr. Potter was a wonderful man, and the two of them were well-suited. Under other circumstances, Scorpius would welcome the other man to their family, especially having seen how he doted on his own children.

But there was one issue that had sent him into a dark mood as soon as he'd heard that the Potters would be staying with them over the school holiday. And that issue was one Albus Severus Potter.

Scorpius had been fascinated by the other boy since he'd first taken the adjoining seat at the Slytherin table during the Sorting. They'd shared a dormitory for five and a half years. They'd smirked and agreed to trade off their positions as Seeker and Keeper when their Quidditch Captain couldn't figure out who to pick. They'd grinned mischievously along with their dormmates when one of them had smuggled in a copy of PlayWitch.

And then he had been otherwise ignored.

He wasn't as much of one for self-denial as his father had been – he could keenly see the merit in both males and females. And he has seen very much merit in the middle Potter. But they weren't even friends, and Scorpius had yet to figure out a way to make the other boy approach him.

And then there was the fact that Albus Potter had some secret lover at school. He never said a word about it, but Scorpius had seen the bites and the scratches and the curiously-finger-shaped bruises. He always changed and showered quickly, but Scorpius had still gotten more than a few glimpses. He'd never admit it openly, but he was incredibly jealous of this mystery person and their right to put their hands all over Al. Scorpius had dated and racked up a little experience with a few girls, but he'd quickly figured out that it was hopeless in the face of his crush.

And now the other boy – and his siblings – were not only staying in his home, but would probably very soon become his step-siblings. They would be _family_. And perhaps Al would notice him now, but as a brother, not a potential lover.

Stopping in front of the simple door, Scorpius schooled his features into his usual mask of polite interest. Father had sent him in search of the other younger people to see if he could show them around. Scorpius suspected that was a form of sending him away so that he and Mr. Potter could have some fun of their own. Raising his hand, he rapped lightly on the door.

There was no answer, but he'd heard a slightly muffled yell. Had it been "Come in!"? It had sounded a bit more like "Come on!", but the doors were likely a bit thicker than the Potters were used to. And, of course, had muffling spells to provide a sense of privacy for the Malfoys' guests.

Allowing himself a small shrug, he twisted the knob and pushed the door in. And stopped dead cold.

Well, he'd definitely found the Potter siblings.

Swallowing in an attempt to bring moisture back to his suddenly parched mouth, he let his eyes flick over the scene before him.

James, the cocky Seventh Year Gryffindor, was sitting with his legs spread wide, embedding his teeth into the shoulder of the boy between them. He'd already marked the other boys neck. His Chaser-toned muscles were clenched in strain, trembling with the exertion of remaining still when all he obviously wanted to do was thrust up into the body in front of him.

Lily – the sweet, inquisitive little Ravenclaw who'd just celebrated her sixteenth birthday their first night at Malfoy Manor – was wrapped around them from the other end. Curiously, she still wore a scrap of clothing – though the see-through mesh of the bra did little to cover her. A small place in Scorpius's mind wondered if it was sheer impatience or difficulty with the fastenings that had prevented its removal, since her wanton expression and the scratches she'd left on the middle boy's chest disavowed any idea of modesty. Cradled by the middle boy's knees, she was slowly pulling herself closer and moaning shakily as she did so.

And then...there was Al. His eyes were screwed shut, though whether in pleasure or pain was a mystery – possibly both. His arse was flush against his brother's pelvis, assumably impaled to the hilt. He was slowly inching Lily closer to him, small shudders erupting across his frame as he slid into her.

When they were all finally joined, they began to thrust in a glory of motion. Soft cries, yelps, and moans filled the air as Scorpius stood frozen in place. Part of him thought that maybe he should have announced his presence – it would be much more polite. The rest of him was content to wait until they noticed him. Either way, he couldn't move as conscious thought had deserted him. Instead, one thought rang clearly through his mind:

_Maybe it won't be so bad to be his brother._


End file.
